Lost Things
by PureWolfWarrior
Summary: I want to help you." "Why?" "Because, because, I don't know." Lee has lost his favorite yo-yo. Will he find it? SonyaxLee oneshot


**I made this to get my creative juices flowing for Half the Truth, so it's not very long. Or good. Just short and sweet. And they're twelve, just so you know. **

**-WolfWarrior**

Lee was panicking. He had lost the first yo-yo his father had given to him. He had been looking for hours. He had checked his room, Tommy's, Paddy's, Harvey's rooms, and everywhere else.

Except Sonya's room.

Standing in front of Sonya's door, he suddenly felt very scared. Being the only girl in a sector full of boys, Sonya was really protective of her privacy. Going into her room without her permission was a huge offense. Tommy had been the first person to go into her room without her consent and when the rest of Sector W finally caught up to the fight, Sonya had been inches away from literally kicking the boy out of the tree house.

That was why Lee was afraid.

Lee shakily reached up and knocked on the door. After a minute Sonya opened the door and stuck her head out.

"Harvey I am not, oh, hi Lee," Sonya seemed surprised to see him, "sorry about that. I thought you were Harvey." Only Harvey seemed to have the audacity to knock on Sonya's door on a regular basis. Lee, Paddy, and Tommy were too scared to. "What are you here for?"

"I lost my yo-yo, the old green one, and I've looked everywhere for it," Lee tried to hide his anxiety, "and I know it sounds absurd, but can I see if it's in your room?" Sonya blinked, contemplating what she should do. As far as she knew, none of the boys dared enter her room when she wasn't there, so the yo-yo couldn't possibly be in her room. But, it was Lee's favorite yo-yo. She owed it to him to let him look.

"Sure, come on in," she said, letting him in. Lee immediately started searching the floor. He had been in Sonya's room only a few times before, and it hadn't changed much. A bed, some Rainbow Monkeys in the corner, a couple other random pieces of furniture, and a list of snacks needed. The only difference was piles of clothes scattered around the floor.

"What's with the clutter?" asked Lee, getting on his knees to look under the bed. Sonya was glad Lee couldn't her blush.

"I'm trying to find my diary," Sonya absently played with a stray strand of her hair nervously.

Lee furrowed his brow. His yo-yo wasn't under the bed, but there was something there. A small lilac book. He pulled it out and held it up. "Is this your diary?"

"Yes," squealed Sonya, running over to grab her journal. Until she slipped on a pile of clothes. Falling on the floor, her palm grazed a loose nail. Sitting up, Sonya noticed her hand starting to bleed.

Lee also noticed this, dropped Sonya's diary, and crawled over next to her. Seizing Sonya's hand, Lee saw that it wasn't a dreadful cut. It was long, but not very deep.

Helping the blonde girl up, Lee lead her to her bathroom. Because she was the only girl she got her own bathroom.

Turning on the sink, Lee put Sonya's palm under the running water.

"I can do this myself, you know," said Sonya softly.

"I know."

"Then why won't you let me do it?"

"I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because, because, I don't know." Lee finished lamely.

"Well, I think I do," Sonya slipped her hand out of Lee's and started binding her wound with bandages she had taken from the shelf above the sink. When she was done, she turned to Lee. "I like you, too, Lee." With that, she pulled him down for a kiss.

**One day later**

Tommy was sitting on the couch in the living room, munching on a chocolate bar. Lee came down and sat next to him, his precious yo-yo in his hand.

"Where did you find it?" asked Tommy, taking another bite of his chocolate.

Lee blushed slightly. "At home. I had left it on my night stand."

"I see. So, what did Sonya do to you in her room? You were in there for a while."

Lee's face turned a bright red. When Tommy saw this one thought popped into his head.

'_Blackmail.'_

**Review please. I know Sonya is probably OOC, but I don't want to fix it. Call it laziness all you want, but I don't care. **

**-WolfWarrior**


End file.
